


Moment of Peace

by DChan87



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Tumblr prompt, "Is that my shirt?" Exactly what the title says. Haruka and Usagi share a peaceful moment.





	Moment of Peace

Looking down at the city from her apartment always calmed Haruka. Maybe it was seeing all the cars down there that did the trick. Yeah, there was the “Everyone looks like ants” cliche, but she didn’t care about that. Fact of the matter was, she didn’t care why it calmed her, just that it calmed her. SHe could use some calming, after years of being a Sailor Guardian and breaking up with Michiru. She’d already moved on from the latter, because she found someone else. The Guardian thing, however, was always stressful.

She pulled her legs up against her chest, when she heard the door of her bedroom opening. Looking up, she saw her new girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino, nervously walking out of her room wearing a shirt that looked a bit big on her–it hung off her left shoulder a bit. Haruka stared at Usagi– _Wow, she’s cute today_ , she thought before realizing what she was wearing. “Um, Usako… is that my shirt?”

“Uh, yeah!” Usagi blushed. “My shirt was kinda dirty!” She was even cuter when she blushed.

Enamoured at first, Haruka had to look away from Usagi. “Why don’t you sit in my lap?” she asked.

“Sure!” Usagi hurried over to Haruka and sat in the taller woman’s lap as requested. Then Haruka slid her arm around Usagi’s shoulders, pulling her against her chest, and Usagi wrapped her arms around Haruka’s shoulders. “What were you doing?”

“Watching the traffic down there. It relaxes me. Don’t ask me why though, I can’t answer.” She and Usagi laughed. Then she cupped Usagi’s chin and gently kissed the smaller woman’s lips, a gesture Usagi returned before Haruka pulled away, much to her chagrin.

“Are you alright?” Haruka asked.

“Haruka, you didn’t hurt me last night! I had a lot of fun!”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Haruka said, getting serious. That monster, yesterday… I don’t know what I’d do if it took you, my precious sunshine, away.” She kissed her princess’s hand, first on the back, then the palm. “What kind of Guardian would I be if–”

“But we beat it,” said Usagi. “And now you know how I feel a lot of times; you, Neptune and Pluto…”

“I guess you’re right,” said Haruka. “And, sorry if I got cheesy there. I love you, you know.”

“I love you, too.” Usagi snuggled up to Haruka. Enjoying this moment of peace, both women watched the traffic for hours, thankful that they had each other.


End file.
